Alone In The Dark
by hetalia-panda-123
Summary: Arthur sent his older and younger brother away. He now lives with a abusive father and a feeling he can't shake off. He goes to the park and is saved by a stranger, will he learn to love again? Human Version/ Human Names Used/ USUK side pairings too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 Part 01

A Silent Cry….?

Needless to say, Arthur Kirkland had always been alone. Of course his family used to be normal; he had two brothers, one younger another older. His older brother was around age 23, his name was Scott Kirkland. Scott had a red mane of hair; he also had thick eyebrows he would try to tame, around 6 feet tall and claimed the Kirkland forest-green eyes, from his father. Scott had an easy going attitude to things, although would fight for his family if he needed.

Arthur's younger brother, Peter Kirkland, was around 12 years old. He had pale blond hair, from his father, and sea blue eyes, from his mother. He had somewhat think eyebrows, but are smaller than both of his brothers. He would dream big, claim he were better, and pester Arthur to no end. Peter was around 5 foot at this age.

Finally we have Arthur. Arthur had pale blond hair and dark forest-green eyes. He had thick eyebrows, but they suited him. He was white as snow and was as delicate as glass. His figure was small and he would bruise easily, unfortunately he would bruise a lot. He was a British young man who would be a very kind gentleman when in a good mood. He had a language issue when it can to profanities if you angered him well enough. Arthur was around 16 years old and 5 foot 8 inches when at this age.

Arthur no longer lived with his brothers or mother. Scott had moved away many years ago with Peter. Arthur's mother was murdered by an unnamed individual. She was just raped, killed and beaten; she had choked on her own blood. Peter thought she was in a hospital getting better, that's what Scott and Arthur told him at least. Their mother was a kind woman; she had done nothing to deserve that terrible fate. So the both of them try to find out who murdered, Anna Mary Rose-Kirkland.

Arthur lived with his, abusive, father, Brian Kirkland. Brian had a drinking issue so he would be a terrible drunk and would harm anything in his path. Arthur told his brothers to leave, Scott asked why as well…..

"_No I won't leave you in the care of HIM! You're my brother! I can't leave you behind!" Scott yelled at Arthur as they walked in the park._

"_No, I want you to leave with Peter and take care of him until I am old enough to leave that house. It's better if I watch him; I don't want our _father_ to do something stupid to himself." Arthur replied flatly._

_Scott growled at Arthur. Why would Arthur want to stay behind?! That was mad! The man they called their father would kill him one day!_

"_Arthur, you're only 14, I can't leave you there by yourself."_

_Arthur gave Scott one of his harsh glares, "I know I am 14 you twat! And Peter is 10, you're 21 take him and leave, I will distract dad so you can take him and run. Promise me that you will take care of him, please." Arthur pleaded to his brother._

_Scott stopped walking and hugged his younger brother, "Fine I will but, I will come for you when your 18__th__ birthday comes around!"_

"_I love you Scott, thank you. Now go get Peter and tell him that I love him, run away take care." Arthur then turned around and left the park._

"_I love you Arthur…." Scott said as his brother's from disappeared from sight, "Be safe."_

Arthur had gone through his father's abuse for 2 years now, and it had taken its toll on Arthur. Physical and mentally, may I add. Arthur's school life had turned a turn for the worst. People would call him names, punch him, give him broken limbs, and make him penny less. But Arthur still had his stubborn attitude with him; he never stopped without a fight.

"Scott," Arthur murmured, leaning against one of his bedroom walls, "come for me soon, Scott please come get your little brother."

Arthur would pray to any God or whatever it was to help him, to send a light in the darkness, to save him from this place. Alas, no help would come….

Not until he met Alfred Foster Jones….

Chapter 01 Part 02

A New Friend….?

Arthur grumbled something about alarm clocks and got out of bed. He was 16 years old and mother-less for 4 years now. Brian had just about killed him last night by smashing a empty beer bottle on his head. The poor Brit had a massive bruise on his head and had to take a shower to get the dry blood out of his hair.

"Bloody wonderful now I have blood to clean up." Arthur mumbled as he walked to his private bathroom.

He looks into the mirror and sees what he has become, a sleep-deprived, paler then white, and a fool. He has bruises on his arms and legs; he has a black eye from his father and now will have to wear a hat for a good week or so.

Arthur sighs to himself and walks out of the bathroom so he can fetch his clothes to get dressed for his miserable school life, with the looming fear of getting killed, just like his mother did…..

Arthur realizes a little later that this is a Saturday and decides to go to the park he used to go to with his mother when he was a small, happy child, Scott was a teenager, Peter was a baby, his father was happy, his mother was alive….

"No you can never return to that time, never again." Arthur mumbles as he approaches the gated entrance of the old, well-kept park.

Of course it's the middle of winter so Arthur expects there to be no one there to disturb him.

"Might as well do what you do to calm yourself." Arthur mummers as he finds and old spot he used to 'disappear' to as a child.

The area was a small island you had to use a log to get to, it was covered by old weeping willow trees, and Arthur loved it there so he called it, Weeping Island, in honor of the trees. "May I disappear here again?" Arthur asked the trees as he stepped on the island.

Arthur could have sworn he had seen a person from the corner of his eye, but he ignores it believing it to be nothing.

He begins to sing;

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears._

_But if you have to leave,_

_I wish you would just leave,_

_Because your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone!_

Arthur feels the tears coming but forces them back down.

_These wounds won't seem to heal!_

_This pain is just too real!_

_There's just too much time cannot erase!_

Arthur let the tears drop then.

_When you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand all of these years,_

_But you still have,_

_All of me…._

The tears begin to drop faster and the snow starts to fall in heavy amounts, Arthur just continues to sing.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light._

_But now I'm bound by the life you let behind._

_Your face- it haunts,_

_My once pleasant dreams._

_Your voice- it chased away_

_All the sanity in me!_

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real!_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase!_

_When you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand all of these years,_

_But you still have,_

_All of me…._

Arthur crouched on the ground, in front of the bank of the river and dipped his finger in, the water was freezing. Were the fish still down there?

_I've tried so hard to tell myself you're gone,_

_But you're still with me,_

_I've been alone all along!_

_When you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand all of these years,_

_But you still have,_

_All of me…._

Arthur stood up and tried to dry his still falling tears. He knew who the tears were for, but he wouldn't think of the person right now, "_Or people."_ He thought.

"Hey bro' you OK?" a loud American voice yelled out.

Arthur turned around to see who said that. When his eyes stopped from blurring then going to fading everything to black, he passed out, falling into the cold pond behind him.

Chapter 01 Part 03

A Voice From Beyond….!

Arthur woke in a spring meadow; he was lying in a field of wild flowers. It had to be spring; the weather was fitting to be spring.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Arthur called out, standing up. '_Weird, I don't feel like I have any bruises or harm done to me.'_

Arthur pulled up a sleeve on his shirt, finding no marks or scars.

'_HEY HOLD ON! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!'_

"Huh? Who's there? Where are we going?" Arthur said, upon hearing the voice.

'_HEY WE'RE IN THE HOSPITAL! Don't worry the doctors will take care of you now!'_

"Doctors, I'm not in a hospital, what?"

'_Prep for surgery, you will wake soon Mr. Kirkland…'_

Arthur woke up again in a hospital bed, not in any pain and unable to feel his limbs. He looked around the room, pure white sheets, a light above his head and a oddly familiar boy asleep in a chair in the corner of the room.

The 'boy' had dirty blond hair, parted over his right eye, and a stubborn strand sticking up out of it. The 'boy' looked around 16 but had a slender body, but obviously had enough muscle to kick you through a wall at any given time. He basically didn't look like a body builder. He also had half rim glasses, dropping from his face at the moment. He wore an old World War II looking jacket and blue jeans with red converse. Why did the blasted boy look so familiar?

The boy wakes up and doesn't notice that Arthur is looking at him, yet. It took 5 minutes for him to notice, but when he did, it got a little louder….

"ARTIE YOU'RE OK!" The boy yelled out, jumping on Arthur's lap.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Arthur yelled out, stunned beyond belief that a boy would make such a bold move.

The boy looked at Arthur in amazement that he didn't know who he was. "Well", he started, "I'm Alfred Jones, I saved your life. I think."


	2. UPDATE READ PLEASE

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY!

Sry this is not a chapter update….

BUT THANK YOU ALL YOU MADE MY DAY! IMA GROUNDED SO THIS STORY WILL BE ON THE SNEAK! But nevertheless thank you all so much and I will update soon. I started writing the second chapter so don't worry. July 4th Sadness will be updated soon, ima just lazy and have writers block of it…

I have Spamano on my page if you want to take a look at that.

SPECIAL THX TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE BECAUSE THIS WAS ON MY EMAIL AT 2:08 Saturday MORNING, HUGS GO TO:

**Cheshiresapprentice: **following Alone in the Dark

**Yunike08:** following July 4th Sadness and Alone in the Dark

**Ember Hinote: **favoring Alone in the Dark

**Anake14:** favoring Alone in the Dark

**Spadejo9:** following, favoring and commenting (FYI I will update soon) Alone in the Dark

**Bakurafangirl12: **following and favoring me; following and favoring Alone in the Dark

THANK YOU ALL! I may have a small crowd but I'm happy because it has been on for less than 24 hours!

Please give me suggestions on what Hetalia couple you want me to write (it could be country x reader and/or any couple u want to read) I have been bored and I want to write, tell me and I will write it, just please follow me in return!

Thank you for reading,

Panda~


End file.
